The present invention relates to a constructional toy or model comprising a multiplicity of straws joined together, to a method of making the toy or model and to a constructional system or kit for making models out of straws. It further provides a device for punching transverse holes in a straw.
A construction system for making models out of straws has previously been sold under the trade name Construct-O-Straws. It comprised a set of plastics straws and plastics joining parts formed with spigots which fitted endwise into the straws to form junctions between them. The joining parts might have two spigots for forming a linear or comer junction, three spigots for forming a T-junction or four or more spigots for forming more complex junctions. However, the comer parts were noticeable and restricted the appearance of the models made and the range of models that could be made. Furthermore, if a user ran out of joining parts, or of parts of a particular kind, he then had to stop or to purchase an additional kit.
Another construction system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,339. Tubular members are provided with pre-cut holes each hole having its axis perpendicular to the hole at either side to enable the construction of various models.
A construction element is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,222 and comprises a flexible tube each end of which can receive a rod-like member by pushfit. The flexible tube has a pair of pre-cut oppositely facing holes at its mid-point which can accommodate another flexible tube. Using the several such elements a user is able to construct a variety of joints to construct models from the rod-like members.
One problem with which ,the invention is concerned is to provide a constructional toy, based on assembling straws together, in which the user is not liable to run out of necessary parts for model making.
Another problem with which the invention is concerned is to provide constructional toys or models based on straws in which the whole of a complex model may, if the user so wishes, be formed from the straws.
A further problem with which the invention is concerned is to provide simple and effective apparatus for use in making toys or models as aforesaid.
In one aspect the invention provides a construction kit comprising a multiplicity of straws; characterized by
a punch for punching pairs of transversely aligned holes at arbitrary locations through the straws;
the straws and punch permitting a model to be made in which at least some straws are joined together with a first straw extending through a second straw via a pair of transversely aligned holes at an arbitrary location along the second straw, each of said holes being surrounded by portions of the second straw and the first straw fitting tightly within the holes in the second straw.
In a further aspect the invention provides a method for making a model by joining straws together, including the steps of:
providing first and second straws;
punching the a first straw at an arbitrary position along the straw with a punch having substantially the same external diameter as the straw so that the first straw becomes flattened and a pair of transversely aligned holes are formed which are separated by undamaged regions of the straw;
allowing the straw to recover its shape; and
passing a second straw through the pair-of holes in the first straw to form a joint in which there is frictional resistance to axial and angular relative movement between the first and second straws.
In a further aspect the invention provides a constructional system for making models out of straws, including a punch for punching pairs of transversely aligned holes through the straws, a cutter for cutting the straws to length and an expander for expanding ends of straws into receiving sockets.
The invention also provides a set of tools for making models out of straws, including a punch for punching pairs of transversely aligned holes through the straws, a cutter for cutting the straws to length and an expander for expanding ends of straws into receiving sockets.
Other preferred aspects of the invention are defined in the accompanying claims to which attention is hereby directed.